gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Ripley
2/5 (GTA IV) 1/5 (GTA V) |dashtype = Truck (needles) Van (dial texture) |inttxd = Truck (All games) |carcols = }} ---- }} |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} ---- }} |modelsets = AIRPORT |modelname = ripley |handlingname = RIPLEY |textlabelname = RIPLEY |roadspawn = (All games) |roadspawnmaxcol = 10 |roadspawnfreq = 100 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawndrivers = S_M_Y_Airworker (GTA V) |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }}The HVY Ripley is an airline pushback tractor in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The design of the Ripley is believed to be based on the SCHOPF F300, although its design is very generic, with a distinctive box shaped-body and squared wheel arches. The Ripley holds a large yellow and black striped ram bar at the front, with implemented square lights and a tow hitch on the middle. Its cab is surrounded by large window panes and two small windows implemented to look behind. On the roof, it is implemented with two large trumpet horns, unusable strobe lights and two antenna. Both doors are fitted with large dual mirrors. On the middle section, the squared wheel arches holds the massive wheels of the vehicle, each one with industrial tyres. Between these arches and right above these, there are two large engine vents and over these arches, more unusable lights. On the rear end, another ram bar is seen, with the tailight housing right above the ram bar and a third engine vent on the middle, as well as more unusable lights. The Ripley is only available in a grey color with a black stripe running across the entire vehicle, from the front ram bar to the rear one. It also bears the FlyUS livery, complete with a Jet image on either sides and "Transparent star" stencils close to every FlyUS logo. No license plates can be found on the vehicle, as the vehicle is not intended for use on public roads. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Ripley returns in Grand Theft Auto V with the same appearance as in GTA IV, except that will appear either with a grey or yellow line at the bottom, the strobe lights on the roof are transparent, and the engine's vents are much more open than those of the GTA IV rendition. The towbar of both ends of the vehicle are now colored in the same manner as the lower side. Current Design Gallery Version History Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' As expected from a large, heavy, box-shaped vehicle, the Ripley has very limited performance. Its top speed is very low, and acceleration may seem slow, but considering how low the top speed is, acceleration is above average. The vehicle has a great deal of traction thanks to its high-profile tyres and rear-mid-rear engine configuration. Also, the vehicle's behind-driver steering system is extremely beneficial for its turning circle, as it can corner very easily, with minimal effort, and understeer is still minimal. According to the handling files, the Ripley has the highest steering angle of all GTA IV vehicles, able to turn its wheels in 45 degrees, explaining its particular steering. The Ripley has a very stiff suspension compared to other trucks. The Ripley's high mass and the mid-rear engine layout vastly helps in sorting out small cars without damaging the engine, but its large windows provides little to no protection against gunfire. The slow speed and the large profile makes this truck highly vulnerable to gunfire, especially explosives. Unlike other vehicles in GTA IV, the Ripley features solid door mirrors, which could cause it to crash frequently with other cars at traffic, making the vehicle much wider than what the appearance suggests. The truck is powered by a large engine coupled to a 3-speed gearbox in a RWD layout. Its engine sound is unique compared to other industrial vehicles, as it is not as smooth as the Mule's, but not as loud as the Phantom's. GTA IV Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD }} ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Like most trucks, the Ripley's performance is defined by its average pickup, below average top speed, and poor brakes, but it has a tight turning radius, due to its very short wheelbase. This truck can pack a powerful punch on cars, and can tip them over easily at relatively low speeds. Additionally, the Ripley's mid-to-rear-mounted engine configuration allows the vehicle to survive large numbers of head-on collisions; the openness of the cab, however, exposes the player to gunfire. Also, the large tires can easily be shot and blown out, making getaways from high-end police extremely difficult. GTA V Overview |observed_drivetrain = RWD |rsc_image = |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Image Gallery HVYRipley-Front-GTAV.png|A Ripley in the original version of GTA V. (Rear quarter view) Ripley-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Ripley on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Can be found driving around the tarmac of Francis International Airport. Some can be found parked next to aircraft around the complex. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *It is most commonly found driving around the Los Santos International Airport but can also be found parked next to several plane hangars. Trivia General *The Ripley's name is an homage to lead character Ellen Ripley of the films (played by Sigourney Weaver) — in the second film in the franchise, Aliens, the APC used by the Colonial Marines was built using a decommissioned Hunslet ATT77 airliner tug as a base. *The default radio stations for the Ripley are: **''GTA IV: Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio, Liberty Rock Radio 97.8 or PLR. **Episodes from Liberty City: Integrity 2.0, WKTT Radio or Liberty Rock Radio 97.8. **GTA V: N/A *Unlike other pushback tractors, the Ripley does not feature a steerable rear axle. ''Grand Theft Auto IV *The Brickade shares the same handling traits and engine sound with the Ripley, another HVY vehicle. *Driving the Ripley around the Francis International Airport will cause Banshees to spawn in the parking lots. They vary in color. However in The Ballad of Gay Tony driving the Ripley around the Francis International Airport will cause Washingtons and Faggios to spawn in the parking lots. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Unlike in GTA IV, the door mirrors becomes unsolid. See Also Other airport vehicles in the Grand Theft Auto series: *Baggage Handler *Tug - Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Airtug - Grand Theft Auto IV & Grand Theft Auto V. *Feroci and Perennial - Airport service vehicles in Grand Theft Auto IV. Navigation }}de:Ripley (IV) es:Ripley fi:Ripley fr:Ripley pl:Ripley Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Public Service Vehicles Category:Special Vehicles Category:Utility Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by HVY Category:FlyUS Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Utility Vehicle Class Category:Rear-Engine Vehicles